Don't You Ever Grow Up My Love
by Hetaliafanficnoob
Summary: America and England have had a rough patch ever since the Revolutionary War. A memory from the past comes to both of them, causing them both to yearn for the warmth of their brother. At a world meeting the two are ready to confess that yearning; England fearing America will not feel the same way walks into the world meeting to see...ONE-SHOT!


**Admin: A little song drabble about my Revolutionary war feels. I thought of this when I was like half asleep but I think it's touching and both songs compliment the situation. They are COUNTRIES! But I use HUMAN names to address them by.**

**I really hope you like this, to into the mindest of the story, please listen to the songs as you read.**

**1. Never grow up- By Taylor Swift**

**2. Butterfly fly away- By Miley Cyrus**

**P.S:**

**I also changed the lyrics a bit to fit into the you look closely some of the lyrics aren't even 'sung' they describe what is happening.**

**Based on this post on tumblr**

** post/44269966952**

* * *

The cool winter breeze blew through the sky as the day turned to night. A little boy and his big brother were in their house, playing a peaceful game of chess.

The little boy was around five years old, with bright, sky-blue eyes and perfect honey blonde hair. He wore a simple white gown, complemented by a blood red ribbon.

Sitting opposite him on the floor was a similar blonde. He had shaggy blonde hair, his electric green eyes piecing through the candlelight surrounding them. He was wearing a simple dress shirt, a coat, and a pair of dark pants. Except for the roar of the fire and the life outside the house, not a sound could be heard.

With a gentle smile, Arthur looked at his little brother. How he just adored to watch him as he thought about his next move. Each new face expression brought a new sense of pride and joy to the Brit. His little brother was so cute in his eyes. He dreaded the thought of him one day growing up and leaving him... Arthur shook his head, ridding himself of such depressing thoughts, and continued to watch as Alfred moved his pawn.

Alfred looked up at Arthur with a bright smile. "Arshur, did I do it right?" the young American asked in a hopeful tone. He wanted to make his brother proud so badly…

Giggling slightly, Arthur ruffled Alfred's hair. "You've done a splendid job so far, love. But I'm afraid it's time for bed now."

"Aww…Please, Arshur, just a few more minutes!" Alfred pleaded in his slight British accent.

"Well, I suppose a few more minutes won't hurt. How about I sing to you before you go to sleep? How does that sound, love?"

"Wonderful! Thank you!"

"Now, go wash up. I'll clean up this mess. I'll meet you in your room, okay?" Arthur leaned forward and kissed Alfred's head. He watched as the little boy scurried away, and couldn't help but find himself smiling again as he began cleaning up their unfinished game.

With a heavy sigh, he picked up the wooden pieces and neatly placed them into their box. Once that was done, Arthur also readied himself for bed. He walked to Alfred's room after wrapping himself in his nightgown, lighting his away with a candle.

He maneuvered his way through the toy cluttered floor as he moved towards Alfred's bed. A wooden chair was placed next to the bed and Arthur would sit there each and every night without fail. As the crickets sang their song outside, Arthur placed the candle on the nightstand beside Alfred's bed.

Another smile found its way onto Arthur's face as he looked at the child. The feeling of pure happiness he received whenever he saw the American never failed to appear. Staring into his wide-awake eyes, Arthur gently grabbed Alfred's hand.

Alfred's little hand wrapped around his fingers as the night continued to stay silent. Alfred's little eye lids started to flutter signifying his body was ready for slumber.

"Because you will be dreaming soon, I'll tuck you in and keep the candle lit so that you don't have to be scared of any monsters." Alfred giggled and gave him a closed eyed smiled, covering his mouth with his hands. Everything was funny to him; he had nothing to regret. Arthur envied him for that, but he never let it get the best of him. Being little was fun while it lasted.

"Oh, I'd give all I have, honey, if you could stay like this."

"What do you mean, Arshur?" Frowning a little, Alfred wrapped his hand around Arthur's fingers. The heat emitting from them made a feeling of peace fall over him.

"Oh, love, don't you ever grow up. Just stay little for me, will you?"

"Okay, I will! We'll be together forever! Now, can you sing for me, please?"

"Of course, love." Inhaling, Arthur decided to continue his message in the song.

"Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple

I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let anyone break your heart.

No, no, no one will desert you; just try to never grow up.

Never grow up.

You're in the carriage on the way to the theater, and you're mortified that your brother is dropping you off.

At two hundred, there's so much you can't do, and you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots.

But don't make me drop you off around the block, remembering I'm getting older too.

And don't lose the way you dance around in your PJ's, getting ready for school.

Oh, love, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, stay this little.

Oh, love, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, stay this simple.

No one's ever burned you; nothing's ever left you scarred.

And even though you don't want to, just try not to grow up."

"But don't I have to, so that I can be Arshur's hero?" Alfred interrupted, leaning his head on Arthur's shoulder as he slowly drifted in and out of sleep.  
"Yes, but you're perfect just the way you are. My little hero Alfred, you'll make a wonderful country." Clearing his throat, Arthur began singing again.

"Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room.

Memorize what it sounded like when I get home.

Remember the footsteps; remember the words said and your little brother's favorite song.

So I realized, everything you and I have is someday gonna be gone." Arthur continued singing as the scene started to blur out. Light began shining through the image, erasing the two from sight.

The quiet night could no longer be heard.

So here Alfred was, in his new apartment in a large city he happened to be working in. The sounds of car alarms and people talking now surrounded Alfred. It was still night time, but with the glow coming from the streetlamps it might as well have been morning. Staring up at the ceiling, Alfred could feel something wet run down his face.

Tears.

Siting up suddenly, Alfred grasped the covers, breathing harshly. The dream might have been a distant memory, but it sure did do a number on him.

Shivering, he realized that it was much colder than he had thought. He decided it would be best if he went back to sleep and tucked himself back into bed, turning his nightlight on. Deciding it would be best to go back to sleep, Alfred tucked himself back into bed, turning his nightlight on.

There was a lingering, heavy feeling on his chest as he thought about his dream. Back then, all those years ago, he could never understand why Arthur would sing that song to him.

But now he knew why. Arthur was asking him to stay by his side, to never leave him, to keep them both smiling no matter how old he got. But he did the exact opposite. Ever since the American Revolution, his relationship with Arthur had never been the same. More and more tears began streaming down his cheeks and he turned over to his side.

"I wish I never grew up. I wish I never grew up," Alfred chanted quietly, trying to think about how different it would have been if he was still with Arthur.

"I don't want to grow up, I wish I never grew up, that I could still be little. I've hurt him so much… W-When I said I would stay by his side, I lied!" Alfred closed his eyes again, eventually returning to his blissful sleep; as well as his wonderful memory.

Arthur's gentle voice returned as the scene came back. Instead of being on the chair, Arthur was in bed with Alfred, stroking his hair and singing to him, "Oh, love, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, stay this little.

Oh love don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple.

I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let anyone break your heart.

And even though you want to, please try to never grow up.

Don't you ever grow up.

Never grow up.

Just never grow up." With that last line, Arthur's song was finished and Alfred was sound asleep. Leaving a small kiss on his little brother's head, Arthur blew the candle out.

"Good night, love. Sweet dreams." The scene soon faded again, and Alfred returned to reality. Waking up from his dream, Alfred walked to the bathroom and stared into the mirror.

His eyes were red, cheeks stained with dried tears, and his eyelids puffy from crying. Turning the tap on, Alfred splashed water into his face in an attempt to wake himself up. Now dressed, Alfred walked up to his attic, wanting to reflect on his past.

With a sad, gentle smile, he stopped, seeing his toy solider set. Crouching down, Alfred picked it up and examined the old soldiers. Their paint was starting to peel and fade, and the fragile wood was chipped

Closing his eyes, Alfred tried to find the memory that fitted with the toy. As Arthur had told him, he took a picture in his mind of his childhood room. Within a few seconds, Alfred was back in his old room. The big bed, thirteen colony flag, and the chair where Arthur sat remained as it was.

Roaming through his memories even more, Alfred saw himself when he was a young colony, rushing to Arthur who had just come home. The love in their eyes and actions told it all. It broke Alfred's heart to think that Arthur hated him now after what he had done to earn his independence. To not regret as a child was right.

But Alfred was an adult now, so he now knew what regrets were, and he hated them with a passion.

"Arshur! What's that you got there?" the memory Alfred yelled, pointing at a box. Arthur, with a broken arm, smiled, a little bashfully.

"I made it just for you. I nearly tore off my arm making these. I do hope you like them."

"Oh, yes, sir! I'll cherish them! You're the best big brother ever! I love you!"

Like the last time, Alfred was taken back to reality with one blink of an eye. Scanning the room, Alfred looked at everything that reminded him of his big brother. From his revolution outfit, to his suit, to his old portrait. But something was missing. No matter how many times he searched and moved things, he never could find it.

Where was his gown?

* * *

In his home, Arthur had been cleaning his attic, but quickly got caught up in memories from the past. He was now weeping into a wad of white fabric with a blood red ribbon.

It seemed like his sobs would go on forever. Arthur remembered his little brother, his love for him, the trust, his dependence, and most of all, his company. In the dusty attic, a mirror watched as Arthur cried.

His reflection was not the same Arthur who was squeezing the wad of white fabric. It was Arthur and his little colony, hugging him while he cried.

"Oh, love, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up," Arthur sang into the gown once more, remembering the first time he had sung his feelings out to him.

"W-Why did you ever have to grow up? W-Why couldn't you follow your promise until the end?" Wiping his tears from his cheeks, Arthur stood, cloth still in hand. Escaping the room of sad memories, Arthur went to his kitchen to make some tea to calm down.

-line break-

The world meeting was getting closer and closer. Arthur prepared himself, wanting to ask Alfred to be his little brother, or at least a friend again. Alfred sat in his room with a guitar, pencil, and paper, working on something special.

The two were excited for the meeting. When the day of the meeting arrived, they would both be able to show their feelings for each other, and hopefully get their brother back.

* * *

It was the day of the world meeting. Every country came to the meeting as usual. This time, it was being held in Arthur's country. As more countries piled into the conference room, Arthur was on his toes, both from being nervous about telling Alfred his feelings and the chaos of having to run the meeting smoothly. Feliciano was cowering behind Ludwig as he laid his eyes on Arthur. Lovino was having his usual fight with Antonio, and Gilbert was flirting with Matthew.

As everyone talked, Alfred walked into the middle of the room with a microphone, chair, and guitar. Tapping the microphone, Alfred received the attention of everyone in the room.

"Hey, you guys, before this meeting ends, I would like to show you all something." The whole world grew quiet, watching Alfred. Each and every country sat in their seats, wondering what the American would do.

Taking a deep breath, Alfred dispelled his nerves as he began strumming his guitar. To everyone's surprise, Alfred was singing a song about not growing up. The song seemed so meaningful and touching, it was hard to believe he had made it up. Listening to the sweet sound of Alfred singing and playing the guitar, the countries enjoyed every bit of it.

Arthur looked like a deer in the headlights. He knew the song Alfred was singing. It was his song, although some of the lyrics were edited. Listening to the drone of the cords, Arthur tried to hold back his tears. Hearing that song, Arthur knew that somehow he would be able to ask Alfred.

When the song stopped, everyone brought their hands together to clap, but it was not over. Alfred started to strum another song, a song no one in the room had heard before.

"This is a song I made for my big brother. I love you, and I miss how we used to be," Alfred announced, closing his eyes as he immersed himself in the song.

"You tucked me in, turned out the light, and kept me safe and sound at night.

Little boys depend on stuff like that.

Brushed my teeth, and combed my hair, and to drive me everywhere, you were always there when I looked back.

You had to do it all alone, make a living, make a home.'

Must have been as hard as it could be.

And when I couldn't sleep at night, scared things wouldn't turn out right.

You would hold my hand and sing to me.

Sing with me Arthur." Alfred said holding out a piece of paper for the Brit. Hesitantly Arthur walked forward and took the paper into his hands. Much to his surprise he knew the words and nodded his head tell Alfred he was ready. Both taking a deep breath in they began to sing.

"Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be. Can't go far but you can always dream.

Wish you may and wish you might, don't you worry hold on tight.

I promise you that there will come a day.

Butterfly, fly away.

Butterfly fly away, got your wings now you can't stay, take those dreams and make them all come true.

Butterfly fly away.

You've been waiting for this day, all alone you've known just what to do.

Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away."

Opening his eyes, Alfred focused only on Arthur. Tears were running down both of their faces as the beauty of the songs moved them. The other countries around them cried, watching vigorously for the result. It had seemed like the two nations had hated each other, but there they were, crying over the past.

Walking forward, Arthur and Alfred looked at each other, not saying a word. They then smashed their bodies together in a giant bear hug.

"I love you, Arthur. I-I regret everything I've ever done to hurt you! I-I'm sorry I broke my promise," Alfred said, burying his face into Arthur's neck.

"That's alright, love. I'm sorry for being so angry. …I've really missed my little brother."

"I love you, Arshur," Alfred said, imitating the same tone he used when he was little.

"How I've missed that sound."

* * *

**Admin: I-I hope you liked my fluffy story, a-and if you don't I'm sorry I wasted your life...Please review...**


End file.
